User talk:Rtys8
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Venom00 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Venom00 (talk) 09:28, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Hello Unfortunately, I've been out of contact with the translation team for quite a while. The team was also translating directly from Japanese to English instead of Chinese, so I'm afraid none of us can help you on that. Venom00 (talk) 14:28, December 28, 2013 (UTC) *Yes you can. The wiki exists solely to provide information, so feel free to fill in what you don't know. Venom00 (talk) 00:57, December 29, 2013 (UTC) **I read through everything with ATLAS, but that part wasn't really difficult to understand. Honestly speaking, the parts where my brain exploded are when complex characters like Lieselotte and Verard talk. They mainly talk about important plot points, so my limited Japanese didn't help much. At any rate, please sign your post with four "~" when you leave a message. It's easier for me to keep track that way.Venom00 (talk) 13:16, December 30, 2013 (UTC) ***Saying that I know Japanese would be too much of an overstatement. I just got used to it so I can grope my way around. The translation quality that ATLAS gave was total trash, of course, but you can guess the meaning by putting words together. It's not entirely correct in terms of grammar or deep meaning, but it gives you an idea of whta was going on.Venom00 (talk) 13:16, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Well The game was over for quite a while, and the anime didn't end on a good note, so that is to be expected. To be honest, RF wasn't really satisfying, except for the If Story. The story seemed to always carry a sense of being...off. But I just can't pinpoint it. I just know that it doesn't have something that CrossOver has. To answer your question 1. I read spoilers beforehand. That way I have a very vague idea about the complex contents. The rest can be done by intuition. I've been watching anime for a while now, so I can still pick up certain words, as long as it's not too complicated. 2. 3days is good. But You'll desperately need a walkthrough for it. The route branch is completely meaningless and boring. Only the true end is worth your time. 3. Since the game does employ the idea of parallel possibilities, they never really explained why Kukuri committed suicide. The only way to interpret it is because of 'cause and effect'. Kukuri is meant to die at a certain point in time, so all possibilities have her committed suicide. Just that in the world where Kakeru died, Kukuri had Demiourgos, so she couldn't even if she wanted to. Venom00 (talk) 13:03, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Looking good Misao is...well, really capable of overpowering everyone in the gang. But if they work together, even she could have trouble. It's a risk she doesn't want to take, because without her, the dragon would be unleashed immediately. And since Takahisa was going berserk, she didn't really need to dirty her hands any further. Venom00 (talk) 15:59, January 9, 2014 (UTC) It's completely translator stuff BSS is somewhere on the main page of Lass. But I can't really read Japanese, so no way to dig for it. Chants are written in katakana (mostly anyway) for the Western mage characters, so guessing them is a bit easier. Just that 11eyes uses some pretty broken Latin, so it all comes down to guessing in the end. Venom00 (talk) 14:30, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Yea, quite. as long as you don't mind it being too similar to Fate/Stay Night of course. Venom00 (talk) 01:28, January 21, 2014 (UTC) I get what you mean I myself find dissatisfaction within the VN of SDAG itself. It doesn't give the hype, or tension that we usually feel while reading a VN along the way. Most of of the excellent parts are cluttered in one specific moment here and there, then finally they all connect in one powerful ending. This, is something cannot be done without the Cross Vision function, because it allows us to see how other characters perceive the situation. It's like solving a jigsaw puzzle, you only see how fun it was after getting everything in place. The anime failed, because there wasn't a way to implement Cross Vision. Also, I believe fantasy was only a theme to give the story some sense of mystery. Lass actually focused on bringing the depth of the novel out of the most ordinary and realistic things. It's still a dating sim after all. Though the situation isn't that bad, I believe. The negative reviews mostly comes from non-Japanese watchers. In Japan, they seem to enjoy it to a certain degree. Not good, but well received. The anime indeed has good moments, just that people expect more from it. Venom00 (talk) 18:35, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Unknown It's like 90% of the Kusakabe were after her, so it didn't really matter.Venom00 (talk) 12:24, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey I'm terribly sorry I've been out of it lately. Schools are extremely busy. Sorry can't currently do anything. Know that I'm still a passionate fan and with the new game coming out, evermore exciting. Jishou (talk) 22:06, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I'm still around Though not much. The port has some part cut off? I didn't read that part in CrossOver since the bugged text was too slow for me to handle. But I guess the only way to confirm is to have someone with the X360 version doing a playthrough and see if they were indeed cut. PSP version did have fixes, though most of them are simple CG revamp. I don't know if it's the same with the story. There's a possibility that some of them were cut because they contradict the additional events which were later added in RF, if Shiori's route was already written by that time of course. And yes, CrossOver is canon. To be honest, after hearing johanna's explanation in RF I don't think there's even a non-canon scenario after all. Venom00 (talk) 14:43, March 2, 2014 (UTC) You have PSP version too? Can you check for me if there is an extra credit roll in that version then? Numerous site claims that Kagami no Yami wo Ugachite is the ED of the PSP version but I can't seem to confirm it. To answer your questions: 1/ The explanation given in SDAG is only what the gang thought it would be. The core of the issue lies on a higher level of understanding. According to how Johanna put it, the spell split Lieselotte's existence into something that God cannot recognize with his observation. The Fragments being inside various bodies is how the effect manifested. Finding an owner seems to be a trait only the Eye had, I think. Probably it gained that ability aafter losing its original form. 2/ The problem is is Kukuri didn't do that, Kakeru wouldn't be able to kill Lieselotte. Because he had to destroy the stone, which he accomplished by realizing the future he wanted through the Eye of Aeon. You can think of Kukuri's action as part of his action. Killing the remaining fragments could be an event of the scenario Kakeru realized. 3/ Plot armor lol. An explanation given in the game was that the Apostles were far weaker than how they used to be, even worse when they remembered the past. But well, each of the main characters has part of a power which can literally change the world. But then again Kakeru only won because Lieselotte actually let him stab her... Actually it didn't matter because through the Eye's power, at the time her physical form held no meaning anymore. He slashed her on conceptual level (ignore defense, in gaming terms). She probably could have incinerated him if she really tried but eh...Kakeru'd probably evade with his power anyway. In the last minutes, it grew so strong that Raikiri's power wasn't enough for him. Venom00 (talk) 21:51, March 5, 2014 (UTC) So basically they just tried not to skate on the thin ice called ESRB... Makes sense, in a way. Venom00 (talk) 16:05, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Fine I guess Entered Easter, so I have some time to relax. Yes, they modified each port here and there a bit. I did notice subtle CG changes when I bought the Complete Illustration Works artbook. Canonically, all the routes are canon. As Johanna stated, the parallel world phenomenon is caused due to God's observation happening at different perspectives. This means that it doesn't matter who Kakeru actually ends up with. His good ending is already predetermined. Other heroines lives on in different ways. Kukuri died in Takahisa's story, too. Well, not exactly died, but more like didn't separate from Demiourgos. Actually I don't know. Due to Kakerus's power, all worlds have their own victory against Lieselotte, and those played out differently, as can be seen in Shiori's route where Kukuri joined Kakeru in the final battle. So there should be certain worlds where Kukuri actually died. Venom00 (talk) 12:08, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Guess they have a point Asian languages have similar origins, so sometimes they don't really dwell too much in the meaning. So chantings, tend to be really random. Venom00 (talk) 20:28, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Sadly I don't have access to those files right now because I'm living half the planet away from my home town. As for the whole game, if you feel bored, just do the necessary or favorite scenes first, and then decide whether you should do the rest later or not. Venom00 (talk) 13:19, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Hello I checked a bit your vids on youtube about 11eyes VN. I'm very glad you decided to upload them. 11eyes (the game) deserves more love. Who are your favorite characters in? And how did you discover it? BTW do you plan uploading 11eyes resona forma vids in? EveFall (talk) 19:46, May 10, 2014 (UTC) For some reason that link doesn't work for me I didn't know about the part that Ira was more armored, and now feel stupid for missing that. But I do remember that part where Kakeru chanted the spell (thought it was just him strengthening Raikiri due to lack of understanding though). And yep, he didn't die, but that's why he is able come again, with totally even more hax mind power now that he's fully motivated (that part where he caught's the sword was sheer epicness). Venom00 (talk) 00:08, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Never heard of it before Guess it was one of the trivia that I missed. Venom00 (talk) 23:36, May 14, 2014 (UTC) About that... I kinda couldn't touch my old computer so I have no way to take the scripts. Have you tried contacting Thule Trans again (I don't suppose they still have it though)? I'll probably be able to get them when my dad transferred my PC home, but no idea when. Venom00 (talk) 13:19, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Normally I would suggest finishing what you started, but I can understand where you're coming from. Fanbase is pretty much dead... If you're no longer interested, just drop it. But if you can keep going, just do the interesting parts and ignore the rest. It's not like the slice-of-life parts are that important anyway. Venom00 (talk) 15:56, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Are there any Cross Vision segment at that part? They're probably less of a headache to work with. Venom00 (talk) 23:12, June 29, 2014 (UTC)